Sometimes Change is for the Best
by Colourcubify
Summary: Kitti has left Vault 101 in search of her Dad. Little does she know, what she thought in the Vault was hard, was really just the begining. She has no idea what the true meaning of a hardship is. Fallout 3 story - will have spoilers R&R please.


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the prologue of my new Fallout 3 story. I hope it's going to be good. There will be romance, but there will be more action than romance, so if you're into either of those, feel free to read this! If not, GO AWAY! No, I'm kidding, read anyway. Like I said before, this is just the prologue, so not much is happening. It's short, yeah, but I'm hoping that my chapters will be about six pages typed each, so yeah.**

**Tell me what you think with that green button at the bottom and I'll get to the exciting stuff faster. But seriously, you have to start out early, don't you? The next chapter will still be in child ages but by chapter three, I hope Kitti will be an adult. So, before I take up anymore of your time (I'm not stalling . . .) I'll stop rambling adn let you read. If you guys think I talk to much in the author' notes, tell me and I'll tone it down a bit. Love you guys!**

**Lich Queen**

* * *

James stared at his wife's pale white face. The pregnancy wasn't going as planned. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Catherine was always a strong woman, smarter than a computer, prettier than the flower models in the museum. She was _everything _to James. She was his _life_. Until now. With their child, he would have one more thing in his life to love, to cherish and to protect to the best of his abilities. How could he do that without his Catherine to help him?

Then the wails started. Small, quiet, infant wails. James glanced at Catherine's face. She was beaming, making her seem even more beautiful, even though she was quite disheveled. Her eyes glowed, showing her true youth behind the grim mask of age. James smiled as well, savouring the fact that was new to him. _A father. _He was a _father._

Madison Li handed his child to him with a tight smile. He took his baby, cradling it gently.

"Now, let's see. Are you a boy, or a girl?" he asked no one in particular. Carefully spreading it's legs, he confirmed with a nod that she was a girl. _His _girl.

"A girl, eh?" he murmured, rocking her gently, "Your mother and I were thinking of some names for you. How do you like Kitti?" His daughter cooed with delight and grabbed as his fingers. She was strangely perceptive for one who was just born.

"We knew you'd like it," he concluded, setting the newly dubbed Kitti into a cradle-like bed. "Now, let's see what you'll look like when you get older,"

James rolled the Gene Projection forward and switched it on, keying in some number and placing a small hair he had pulled from Kitti's head in the tray. The Gene Projection hummed quietly, creating its conclusions. On the screen stood a young Asian girl, looking to be around twenty or so. She had bright blonde hair set in a wavy fashion and a slim figure that still held its curves. She as quite pretty, he concluded, having her mother's nose and everything else from her father. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth, the set of her chin, all distinctly belonged to James.

"She's quite beautiful," Madison said enviously, "You are surely blessed."

James could hear her jealousy, but decided it was best to ignore it . . . for now. He would speak to her later.

"Cath," he started glancing back at his wife, "Cath, do you see her? Do you see our daughter?"

"Yes, I—" she began, but was cut of when her body started to convulse rapidly. Her eyes rolled back into her head, showing only the whites to James. His heart rate sped up substantially as he watched his wife enter cardiac arrest right before his eyes. Madison pushed past him, stating what he already knew.

"She's going into cardiac arrest," Madison stated as though he wasn't a certified doctor and scientist, "Hold her down while I deliver the needle."

Finally breaking from his frozen position, James rushed over to his wife and held her shoulders and waist firmly against the operating table. Madison returned with a needle, which she hurriedly thrust into Catherine's vein, trying to stop the convulsions. But they had already slowed. The fight had began to drain from Catherine as her eyes slowly came back down, locking with her husbands before going blank forever . . .

* * *

**Like I said, it's a shortie. But it's a prologue, so _come on! _They're never all that long. They're intros, not chapters. And this story will be a bit more serious at parts than my other stories I hope. My updates will most likely be around once a month once I finish off some of my other stories. I'm going to leave the prologue up to see if you guys even like this so I'll know whether to continue it or not when the time comes. So, yeah. Press that green button. Tell me what you think. You know you want to . . .**


End file.
